SAO Chaper 2!
by zachcohen1234
Summary: here my story about what appens after SAO!
1. Chapter 1

After the sword art online incident in japan were players where trapped in a game and when they died in the game they died life, I thought it was over. Until someone was crazy enough to do it in america. So here i am alone trying to survive, as in survive i mean sitting in the darkest ally on floor 22. I waited for people to give me jobs like murdering another players, helping them with floors, or just simple errands. But no one seemed to notice me though, I mean i know im in the mercernary guild "the legion of shadows" but no one saw me. Then i noticed this girl looking at me, she seemed 17, a year younger than me and shorter than me. But i didnt get a good look at her because she noticed me looking back and she turned and walked away. Later on i got a job from my leader telling me to assassinate a high ranked player in the murder guild " the laughing coffins",so I set out on my journey in the dark forest were some brothers saw him last. On the way I saw the girl that was looking at me earlier , I was cerious so I started following her, well...up until the point were we both were knocked out and dragged. I woke up to the face of the player I was hired to murder and he looked suprised "Oh well hello sleeping beauty" he laughed crazily as he walked around me, whom was tied up next to the girl I was following. "so what were you two doing in the dark forest its not safe" he asked us "well...I was looking for you" i replied "aw thats so sweet were you doing to kill me" he laughed again "no...but painfully...very painfully get information about your guild leader" I said still cutting the rope behind me back. "well you cant do that now you're all tied u- wait a minute I KNOW YOU! you're that HR in the legion of shadows arent you!" he said poking at my face "well yes I am heard of my killings...and other things" i replied."ARE YOUL DONE TALKING!?" yelled the girl "No i think we were having a pleasant convorsation" I replied looking at her with a straight face."aren't you scared? he's gonna kill us!" she screamed looking really scared "not really what can he do? I think he's a nice person" replying as I got close cutting the rope. "thanks for saying that because now I dont feel like killing you...oh wait yea I do" he replied as he was getting his contraptions from his chest "you're welcome but can you do something for me?" I asked as I just finished cutting the rope and equiping all my gear. "whats tha- ARGH!" he wailed as i slashed my sword into his back "I heard you were interfering with the legions buisness dont let me catch you doing this again or ill come back here and I WONT spare you this time"I said quickly letting the girl free from the rope "Spare me? you're gonna wish I spared you!" He yelled and brought his sword down on me but when i blocked it his sword shattered into pieces and he just sat there staring in awe."W-what level are you" he stuttered still looking at his shattered sword "names jay level 87 and im on floor 79 and dont let me see you again" I said as I disapeared into the shadows carrying the girl back to the main city on floor 22. "so whats your name?" i asked her "ashlyn and thanks for saving me" she replied puting her hand out to shake mine. "i dont do that but thanks for the gesture" I said pushing her hand down "hey do you want to party with me?" she said sending me an invite at the same time. I stared at the invite "well I will on one condition" i said "and whats that?" Ashlyn replied looking at me curiously. "you gotta catch me first" I said disapearing into the shadows once more "HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! I CAN'T DO THAT!" I heard her scream as I left the city and went back into the forest.

Like this story? Read and review if you want more! 


	2. SORRY! D:

Sorry guys I can't continue right now! I got to rest for a few days because my neck/back is killing me. some guy at a pool party decided to play chicken so when someone had to kick me I lost my balance and all of the guy's weight was forced onto my neck/back almost breaking it so sorry i can continue it for a few days. BUT! I can ask for ideas!

SO! should i continue it day by day but once in a while just skip a year? or just day by day. Also I was thinking about another series

one that has NOTING to do with any anime's or any books just one out of my head, with some made of characters and all that nonsense but please! give me your support and give me feed back and ideas on what to do it wont be a matter of time before I actually get better!

P.S. BTW I DO NOT ACCEPT TITANS AS YOUR GODLY PARENT! it really makes me angry because titans AREN'T gods and your OC was a son of a titan he was be a god NOT a demigod so thanks for reading this little thing...


End file.
